Way Too Personal
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: It's been 20 years since the suspension. Swarek and McNally are married with a sixteen year old daughter, but what happens when their past comes back to haunt them and takes their daughter for answers. Things get way too personal for the 15th Precinct.
1. Chapter 1: Who Took Our Daughter, V?

Chapter One: Who Took Our Daughter, Veronica?

* * *

"What do you mean, you have no idea who took my daughter, Jerry," Sam yelled, as he and Barber stood in the ER of St. Michaels' Hospital. Andy was sitting on a bench not far from where the two were arguing. Veronica Swarek, the sixteen year old daughter of Sam and Andy Swarek, had been missing a total of thirteen hours and already Sam's temper was getting the better of him.

"I've already told you, I know only as much as the evidence could tell me. Dean, Laura and Zack, have been unconscious since she was taken, and we haven't been able to talk to them yet and we have no idea what they even saw. Sam, I know V, she's strong, she's the best of you and Andy. She'll be okay, you've both taught her well," Jerry said, in a comforting voice. Sam ran a hand over his face.

"I know it's just, she's-"

"Your little girl. I know, Sam. If anyone took Sky, I would be in the same state you are now, but you and Andy need to keep calm. Dean is in there okay, I can relate somewhat."

"That's easier said than done, Jer. What do you know so far?"

"The first one hit was my son, Dean. The officers, that answered the 911 call found him by the door. He probably answered the knock at the door. Laura was in the kitchen, she was hit from behind, which mean she might not have seen who hit her. Zack was in the upstairs hallway. He probably heard everything and went to warn Veronica, so they could try and get out of there to get some help," Jerry explained, as he went through the notes, that the officers had handed him.

"Where was Veronica," Andy asked, coming to stand by Sam. Sam pulled her close to him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"There was blood found in her en-suite bathroom, on the carpet in front of the bathroom counter" Jerry read, as he looked through the notes. Sam's facial expression, went from anger to furious.

"You mean that this psycho," Sam paused, so that he didn't take his anger out on Jerry, "took my daughter, while she was in the shower." Jerry shook his head.

"The shower wasn't running, when the officers got there and all the kids were still unconcious" Jerry stated, "so, I'm thinking, that maybe…whoever this person is, waited for her to be finished, then he knocked her out, when she opened the door." Sam took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. Getting angry wasn't going to help his princess at all.

"Whoever did this," Jerry said, putting the notes into his jacket pocket, "knew that you both were at work, and the only people that were going to be home, were your daughter and some of our kids. We need to look at anyone that you both have put away since your time at the 15th precinct."

"That's almost 20 years of police work, Jerry," Sam stated.

"I know." It was then that Chris and Gail Diaz came running into the ER with Dov and Sue Epstein, and Traci Barber with her and Jerry's daughter Sky.

"What happened Andy," Traci asked, as Sky ran towards her father.

"Someone knocked the kids out, while they were all at our house," Andy took a deep breath, as sobs soon began to rack her body once more, "Veronica is missing. We have no idea who took her." Andy began to cry once more, falling to her knees, as Traci wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"It's alright, we'll find her, before anything happens to her, just like we found Sam nineteen years ago, when Brennan made him because of Boyd. We'll find her," Traci said, as she comforted Andy. Sam came up behind them and wrapped his arms around his wife, allowing her to cry into his shoulders. Tracy walked over to Jerry.

"How's Dean," she asked, as she watched Andy cry. Jerry wrapped an arm around her, as he balanced Sky on his hip.

"We won't know, until he wakes up."

"Whoever took Veronica, only wanted her, otherwise he could have taken anyone of them," Traci said, as she pushed a lose curl behind Sky's ear. Jerry smiled at his small daughter and then looked over to Sam and Andy, who was still crying into her husband's shoulder.

"How are we going to find her Sam," Andy asked, between sobs, "She's probably scared out of her mind, and we have no idea, who could have probably taken her. We have 20 years of grudges against us, how are we ever going to narrow it down?" Sam looked Andy, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We'll find her McNally," Sam said, causing Andy to smile slightly at the use of her maiden name, "We'll find her, and when we do, we'll make sure that whoever did this is back behind bars and won't get out for a very long time."

"I just want her to be safe again," Andy sobbed, "I just want her home with us, instead of wherever she could be." Before anyone else could say a word, a doctor walked towards them, a clipboard in her hand. Jerry unwrapped his arm from around Traci and walked towards the doctor.

"Zachary Diaz is awake," Dr. Swerden said, as she looked down at her clipboard with all of the young Diaz's information on it, "We've run a cat scan and there are no signs of a concussion." Jerry nodded, as the doctor explained, that they could now question him, to see what he remembered. He looked over to Chris and Gail and motioned them over to him.

"Your son is awake," he explained. Gail let go of the breath that she was unaware that she had been holding.

"We want to question him to see if he knows anything, but as you know we can't question him without one of you being present," Jerry stated, "So which one of you wants to come in there with me, so I can question him on what he saw and heard?" Gail and Chris shared a look between them, having a silent conversation on which one of them should accompany Jerry into their son's hospital room.

"I will," answered Gail, not looking away from Chris. She pulled away from him and followed Jerry as he walked towards the room that the doctor said Zack was in. When the pair entered the room, Zack looked up at smiled at his mother.

"Zack, are you okay," Gail asked, as she ran her hand through her son's hair. He smiled slightly at her, but shrugged in response.

"I'm okay," he responded, "I'm in a little pain, but that's probably just because of how hard I was hit in the head." She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Your uncle Jerry just wants to ask you some questions on what happened," Gail explained to her son. Zack looked over to Jerry and nodded.

"When you first heard the knock on the door, what happened," Jerry asked.

"Dean went and answered the door, we had ordered a pizza, so we thought it was probably the delivery guy. Veronica was in the shower, and Laura was in the kitchen making a salad for her and V to eat. After Dean answered the door, I heard him hit the floor," Zack explained.

"Okay, after you heard him hit the floor, what happened?"

"I called out to him, I thought maybe the door had slammed or something, but then I heard these heavy footsteps, walking towards the kitchen just off the hallway where Dean lay," Zack paused taking a deep breath, "I heard Laura scream and then another thud, as she hit the floor. That was when I ran up the stairs to try and get to Veronica's room. I thought if maybe we were together than maybe we could over power whoever was trying this, but he was quicker and I mean much quicker. He caught me while I was up in the hallway."

"What did he do, when he caught you," Jerry asked, as he continued to write everything down that Zack said. Zack ran a hand through his hair.

"He grabbed me by the shoulder and that's all I remember, everything after being spun around to face him goes black," Zack explained, his head falling into his hands.

"I promised Sam that I would protect V no matter what," he cried, tears starting to run down his face, "And I've let them both down. If anything happens to V, it'll be my entire fault." Gail ran her hand through his hair again.

"It's not your fault Zack," she explained, softly as Jerry put his pad and pen away, and made to leave them room, he could continue to question him later, "You went to her, to try and protect her."

"I should have gone as soon as Dean was hit," he argued, "I waited too long."

"You had no idea what was going on Dean," Gail persisted, "You had no idea, what was going to happen. You tried getting there, that's all that matters."

"I could have tried harder," he continued to argue, "I could've run faster. I could have fought back like Sam and Dad taught me."

"Zachary, stop," Gail said, causing her son to look at her, "You tried your best and that's all that matters right now. Sam won't blame you. Andy won't blame you and when we find Veronica, she won't blame you. If anything she'll want to just squeeze the life out of you to make sure that you're really there."

* * *

Outside in the waiting room, Andy had stopped crying, but she still had her head against Sam's shoulder, as she thought over the past 20 years. Who could possibly have such a huge grudge against them to take their little girl?

"It couldn't be anyone that we put behind bars recently with a long enough sentence," Sam said, as he run through everything that he could remember at that moment, "It has be someone that we dealt with at the beginning of your career or petty crimes."

"What about Brennan," Andy asked.

"Andy, he has another six years in his sentence, before he even gets a chance for parole, it couldn't have been him," Sam said, dismissing the thought of Brennan taking his little girl. For months after that undercover operation had been blown, he had nightmares. He didn't want to even think about his little girl being subjected to them same torture that he had gone through.

"Maybe he has someone on the outside helping him," Andy argued. Sam shook his head again, still not wanting to believe it. Andy sighed, she knew exactly what this was. This was Sam, not wanting to think about those couple of days he spent being tortured, but they needed to consider it. Jamie Brennan may have gotten justice for his wife and daughter. The man who had killed them was put behind bars a month after he was, but Boyd. Boyd still ran free. Suspended from the force for a year, but he was still a detective. Still apart of Guns and Gangs.

"Can we just keep it as a possibility," Andy asked, "I know you don't want to think about Veronica going through what you did Sam, but-"

"We need to keep Brennan as a possibility," Sam finished, "I guess. It's just everything I taught her, was self-defense. She'll have no idea how to deal with the torture that he'll most likely put her through, if it is him. Something could happen to her, Andy. If something happens to our little girl and I could have prevented it, I'll never forgive myself."

"I know," Andy answered, holding Sam's hand in her own, "And I won't either, but right now-"

"Right now, Veronica needs you both," said Jerry, as he walked up to them. Sam looked at him.

"Did Zack give you anything new," he asked, standing up. Jerry shook his head.

"He just confirmed, what we though before," he explained, "The only one that could have possibly seen anything is Dean and until he wakes up we have absolutely nothing to go on, until the officers are finished gathering anything they can from your house."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Sam said, but before he could start walking towards Zack's hospital room, Barber stopped him.

"He's told me everything he possibly could, Sam," Jerry explained.

"He's holding out on you Jerry," Sam snapped, "Diaz knows something, he's just not giving it up."

"Sam," Jerry said, "Zachary Diaz is already cut up about everything that happened. He's already blaming himself for not protecting V-"

"Like he should," Sam interrupted.

"But he's a teenager Sam," Jerry continued, not letting Sam's interruption stop him, "A teenager who was basically witnessed to his own girlfriend's kidnapping. He was completely knocked out Sam. Put yourself in his shoes. Someone has just entered Andy's house, knocked out your best friend and his girlfriend, it's either your or Andy next. His protective instincts kicked in, he went to protect V, this guy was just too quick for him." As Jerry finished speaking to Sam, Noelle, Frank, Oliver and Zoe rushed into the waiting room, Frank and Noelle's son Will, not far behind them.

"Anything from the crime scene," Jerry asked Noelle and Oliver.

"We found a few footprints in your yard, kitchen and Veronica's en-suite, and there were some tire skid marks on your driveway, Sam, but nothing else. There was no weapon, which could have been used to knock the kids unconscious, and there were no finger prints that didn't already match Sam's, Andy's or anyone else that has visited the house before today," Oliver explained, as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, in silent comfort.

"Have you questioned any of the neighbours that could have seen something," Andy asked. They had chosen the neighbourhood that they lived in because of the neighbourhood watch, that was extremely effective.

"Your neighbour from across the street-"

"Mrs. Harvell, old bat," Sam muttered, causing Andy to hit him in the chest and give him a stern look, which caused him to look at her guiltily for a split second, before turning his attention back to Oliver.

"Said, that she saw someone pushing Veronica toward their grey car, and then into the backseat from her bedroom window, before placing a bag over her head. She said, Veronica was putting up quite the struggle-"

"That's our girl," both Sam and Andy whispered at the same time, a small smile gracing both of their faces.

"But whoever took her was stronger," Oliver continued, "She was the one to place the 911 call, but by the time our officer's got there Veronica and whoever took her were gone."

"Did she see who took Veronica," Andy asked.

"She said, that whoever took her, had a mask that covered his face, so not even the kids, will be able to be able to tell us who attacked them-" Noelle began, before she was interrupted, by her son, who had coughed suddenly.

"What Will," she asked, "Do you know something?" Will looked around at all of the adults. What he knew, could possibly help them, but he had been sworn to secrecy by Dean Barber, Zack Diaz, Laura Epstein and Veronica Swareck. He took a deep breath, and made his decision.

"About two weeks ago, when the five of us were hanging out at Uncle Dov and Aunt Sue's Anniversary Party, they were telling me about this grey car, that had tried to follow them home a couple of days before. They begged me not to tell you, because Veronica knew that Uncle Sam would make a huge deal out of it-"

"Of course, I would she's my daughter-"

"It didn't even follow them the entire way, they had cut through the elementary school park on their way to your house and lost it, but I could tell by the look on Veronica's face she knew something, but I thought nothing of it, until now," Will explained. All of the adults looked at him.

"You should have come to us, if you suspected something William," Frank said, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I know Dad, it's just I didn't think anything of it, until you got off the phone and told us that Veronica was missing and that Dean, Laura and Zack were in the hospital, I knew I couldn't keep my suspicions to myself any longer." Sam sank down into his chair, his head back in his hands.

* * *

Though, Veronica continued to scream, the entire time that the bag was on her head, her voice slowly began to grow hoarse, and slowly she began to lose her voice. Not wanting Veronica to lose her voice, the man that had taken her, whipped the bag off of her head and tied a gag inside her mouth, before replacing the bag back on her head. Veronica tried to continue to scream for help, but the gag muffled the sound. She struggled against her bonds.

"Don't bother," said her captor, causing her to stop struggling, look towards him, even though she couldn't see him, "You won't get free, until I let you go and I won't let you go until I have the information that I need from you Veronica Lillian Swarek." The use of her full name scared her, causing her to resume her struggle against the cloth that help her to the wooden chair. Veronica's captor began to laugh, as continued to struggle.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said, "As long as you give me the information that I require, you'll stay alive and perfectly healthy. If you refuse, I torture you to get the information out of you and if you persist to keep the information from you, I'll have to kill you and move onto your boyfriend and maybe even your parents."

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**Here's a new fic and my first completely inside the world of Rookie Blue. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**Thanks**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2: Veronica, Where Could You Be?

Chapter Two: Veronica, Where Could You Be?

* * *

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Detective Callaghan," asked Veronica's captor, as he held an iron rod in a burning fire. The red sweater that Veronica had been wearing over her black tank top had been discarded, and her arms were now bare.

"I don't know a Detective Callaghan," she pleaded, "My parents have never mentioned them."

"Liar," he captor snapped, before ripping the iron rod out from the fire, quickly placing it on her bare arm. Veronica screamed at the top of her lungs, as the iron rod burned her flesh. She struggled to get away from it, but her captor held her still in her chair, jabbing the iron rod into her arm.

"Please stop," she begged, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Luke Callaghan, Detective Callaghan," her captor yelled. She flinched as he yelled at her once more. In her whole life, Veronica had never heard the name Detective Luke Callaghan pass through the lips of either of her parents. She couldn't very well tell him about someone that she had never heard of. Tears were still pouring down her face, as she begged and pleaded with her captor to let her go.

"Please," Veronica begged, "Please, let me go. I can't tell you what you want to know-"

"But I think you can," he interrupted her, "You know the exact information I need, but you don't want to tell me anything." Before Veronica could continue to beg for her life, her captor stood before her and ran his hand over her face, causing for her to flinch away from his touch. It was coarse and rough, nothing like the protective touch of her father or the loving touch of Zack.

"You see, your father, mother and Detective Callaghan ruined my girlfriend's life and career and you, the darling Swarek Princess, will tell me everything I need to know about Detective Callaghan," he said, turning away from her and out the door, locking it behind him. In the fire lit room, Veronica began to sob. She cried for the parents she would most likely never see again, the boyfriend who would need to learn how to love another and the friends that would have to move on. Veronica couldn't tell him what he needed to know and she would have to learn how to accept her fate.

* * *

Sam and Andy, unable to return to the home in which their daughter had been taken from them, had been offered the spare room of Jerry and Traci Barber. Their eldest Leo, had moved out at the beginning of this year to move in with his girlfriend of two years. The room had been renovated and transformed into a guest room, in which Sam and Andy were now lying wide awake in staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think she'll be okay," Andy asked, quietly, turning to look at her husband, who continued to stare up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to their current predicament.

"I know we'll find her alive, Andy," Sam answered, not tearing his eyes away from the ceiling, "I can feel it. She's my little girl. I taught her how to fight, how to keep herself alive. We'll find her and bring her home."

"We're going to have to find somewhere else to live," Andy stated, turning back onto her back to join her husband in starring at the ceiling. Sam smiled slightly.

"Yeah," he agreed, "V won't want to sleep there when she gets back. She won't feel very safe, even if we're down the hall."

"It seems so wrong to go to sleep," Andy said, "She probably doesn't have that luxury."

"We can't think like that Andy."

"I know Sam," Andy sighed, "But she's our daughter. We both swore that we would protect her from the moment, we found out I was pregnant with V and now look, she's god knows where, probably frightened, trying to figure out why this happening to her-"

"Andy," Sam interrupted quietly, "We protected her as much as we could. We cared for her and made sure she was always safe when she was growing up. We can't protect her every minute of every day-"

"But we can try," Andy cried, before they were both silent for a long moment, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What if-"

"No, Andy, no what ifs, we'll find her," Sam said, finally tearing his eyes from the ceiling to look at his wife, directly in the eye.

"That wasn't what I was asking," Andy said quietly, "What if it's like Sarah?" Sam was quiet for a moment, and turned back to look at the ceiling for a moment, before he answered. What happened to Sarah was horrific and gruesome, and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, much less on his own daughter. He didn't want to watch someone else he love become distant, depressed and suicidal, he became an officer to prevent that. He couldn't think like that. He needed to be strong for Andy and when Veronica was found, he would need to be strong for her. It was another moment before he spoke again.

"If it's like Sarah, I will hunt down the bastard myself and tear him limb from limb for doing that to Veronica," Sam promised, before turning back to his wife and grabbing both of her hands in his, placing a kiss on both of them.

"We should get some sleep," he sighed, "We're no good to V exhausted." He pulled Andy closer to him, allowing Andy to place her head on his chest. Both of them sighed and tried to fall asleep for at least a couple of hours.

In the next room, Jerry and Traci were in the same position as their friends. The moonlight shining in through the white curtains that hung in their bedroom. Jerry couldn't help, but think about his goddaughter that was out there alone and most likely scared.

"Jer, we're going to find her right," Traci asked, as she looked at her husband.

"V's a strong girl," Jerry said, "Sam taught her everything he knows. We'll get her out of this alive and we'll put whoever took her behind bars."

"I just hope Sam and Andy will be okay," Traci said, as she thought about her best friend and her husband, that were most likely only trying to sleep in the next room over. It killed her to see them having to go through this. It was killing them all that Veronica was taken. It was all any of them could think about, even with their own children in the hospital, Veronica being out there all alone and probably scared, had them more worried.

* * *

The next morning, the entire team made their way into the barn, ready to crack open any old cases, that could give them anything that could lead them to who took Veronica and maybe even to where she was. Several folders were sitting on Andy and Sam's desks and were even sitting in several boxes surrounding them.

"How are we going to sift through all these," Andy said, as she looked at the top folder on her desk.

"I don't know, but we will, because these piles right here hold the key to where our daughter could be."

"Maybe we should start with some names, that could be holding grudges against you both," Jerry said as he pulled up a chair across from Sam at his desk. Sam sat down for a moment and looked at the picture of him and Veronica that sat on his desk. It was at her sixteenth birthday party. She was dressed in the dress, her and Andy had combed through fourteen shops for. She looked beautiful. Andy had asked them both for a picture…just one at their little girl's birthday party. And now she out these without him for protection.

"Anton Hill," Andy said suddenly. Sam looked at her confused and then he thought about for a moment and nodded, and began to soft through all of the file folders on his desk.

"You'd think all of this would be on computer file," Traci said, as she helped Andy look through the pile on her desk for the Anton Hill file.

"He would take Veronica for revenge, he-"

"He's dead. Died about three years ago, car accident," said Oliver as he walked into the bull pin.

"What," Sam asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Anton Hill," Oliver answered, "I had a hunch last night. He hated you. He'd be the perfect suspect for a kidnapping that targeted your daughter specifically, so I pulled his file last night," Oliver held up the file that both Sam and Andy were looking for, "And then I found the accident report that pronounced him dead."

"Okay, so that's one name out of how many," Andy asked. Sam nodded and began to sift through several other files that sat on his desk, when he came to a familiar name. L. Callaghan. He held up the file and showed to Andy.

"We never found out who shot him," he said, as Andy sifted through the witness reports to ballistics to the autopsy report. That had been the last case she worked, before she found out that she was pregnant for the first time.

"I wonder whatever happened to Jo," Andy asked, as she flipped through the file. The sudden murder of Luke Callaghan had been the end of Jo Rosati's career. It had ruined her. Andy had just forgave Luke for cheating on her with Jo, when he had been killed.

"No one really knows," Jerry said, as he read the file over her shoulder, "She fell off the grid as soon as Luke died. No one ever saw her after that." There was something that felt odd about finding this file so suddenly to Andy, as if it held all of the answers to Veronica's kidnapping. Luke had died while investigating Boyd's ties to some of the gangs in the area. It had been a week after her and Sam had returned from the honeymoon.

"Is there any way we could track her down," Andy asked. Sam looked at her.

"Andy, come on how could Luke's murder have anything to do with Veronica's disappearance," he asked her seriously. Andy looked at him.

"I don't know it's just everything between us started with Luke, Jo and Boyd," Andy said, explaining the connection she saw, "When Luke died, Jo just fell off the map, we couldn't find her anywhere and we needed to figure out the silent connections Boyd had with some of the gangs, but he was keeping silent. Veronica could have gotten mixed up into this-"

"She's a good girl, Andy, you and I both know that," Sam argued, "She gets straight A's, she's dating Diaz's kid for god's sake and she's part of the cheerleading team. There is no way she'd get mixed up with gangs."

"I know all of that Sam," Andy yelled, "She's my daughter too, but the moment she was born, she was mixed up in this, because of who her parents were. You and me, were the reason she's in this mess and I'm going to explore every lead we could possibly have until we find her." Sam and Andy glared at one another, before Andy collapsed in a fit of tears. Sam fell to his knees in front of her and cradled his distraught wife in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered to her, as she cried into his shoulder, "We'll find V and then we'll be a family again and I will never anything happen to her again."

"Sam," Andy sobbed.

"I promise you that," Sam said, taking the glass of water from Traci that she handed to him. He then offered it to Andy. She smiled at him and then took a sip from the small plastic glass. She wanted nothing more than to have her daughter back.

As Andy continued to sob into Sam's arms, Jerry's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly dug it out and answered it.

"Barber," he said, and then he paused as he listened to the person on the other end speak. Traci looked over at her husband and then back at her best friend who was now in the process of trying to dry her tears.

"We'll be on our way," Barber said, before he hung up his phone and turned to Traci, "Dean's awake, he has a slight concussion, but he's awake. Oliver and have him question Dean about V's kidnapping, since I can't." Sam looked at Jerry.

"Oliver, you said yesterday, that Mrs. Harvell said the guy was masked, what is Dean going to tell us, he was the first one knocked out," Sam snapped, as he continued to cradle Andy in his arms.

"He might've regained consciousness, before passing out again Sam, we don't know. Sam, you're an officer, you know that we need to question all possible witnesses, so right now Traci, Jerry and I are going to head back to St. Michael's and you and Andy will meet us there later, so we can question him, okay," Oliver asked, before grabbing his jacket. Sam shook his head and looked at the Luke Callaghan file that had fallen to the ground. He thought about it for a moment. Boyd would have a grudge against him and he does have the connections that could kidnap his daughter without fear of consequence. He needed to consult somebody. And it was in that split second that Sam Swarek made his decision. His decision to visit Jamie Brennan in the Brockville Jail.

* * *

Jerry, Traci and Oliver walked into St. Michael's and headed straight for Dean Barber's hospital room. When they walked in they saw, Dean and Zack sitting opposite each other on the hospital bed. Zack's head was in his hands again and they can tell that he had been crying. Dean was offering Zack all the support he could in his current position. Jerry opened the door, and both boys looked to see their uncle Jerry, aunt Traci and uncle Oliver.

"Hi mom, dad," Dean said, as he leaned back into his pillows. Zack crawled off the bed and made his way to exit the room. Traci could see that Veronica's kidnapping had begun taking a toll on the young boy.

"Zack, are you okay," she asked. Zack looked up at her and shook his head, and held out his cell phone. Traci looked at Jerry and Oliver before taking the cell phone that was being offered to her.

_How could you let him take me Zack? – V_

_It's your entire fault! I thought you loved me! – V_

_If you just wanted to break my heart, you could've just broken up with me! – V_

_You were going to be my first Zack, now he's taken it from me – V_

Traci read through several texts that all came from Veronica's phone. She looked at Zack, before handing the phone off to Oliver and Jerry, so they could see the texts that had been sent to him. Oliver and Jerry shared a look. The GPS on Veronica's phone could help them locate her.

"Zack, when did you start getting these texts," Traci asked, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"When I woke up this morning, I had five texts from her. If she has her phone, why isn't she calling for help, why is she texting me these things," Zack pleaded, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. Traci broke at the look on his face.

"It isn't V, who's doing this Zack," Jerry said, coming to stand in front of him, "Whoever took her, wants you to feel guilty about not being able to protect her in time. It's this quality in him, that'll help us catch him. Since he's using Veronica's phone, we'll be able to track it via GPS, because we all know Sam."

"Yeah Sam, will get someone to put an extra GPS, that can't be shut off on her phone, because V's his little girl," Zack said, as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. Traci placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't the two of us, go and get some hot chocolate," she offered. Zack nodded and the two of them left the room. Jerry watched the two of them leave before turning back to his son.

"You okay, Dean," he asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine," Dean answered, running a hand over his wrapped head, "You got any leads on who could've taken V?"

"That's what Oliver is here to talk to you about, Dean," Jerry explained, "You're my son, so I can't but, Oliver will need to ask you some questions on anything you might know about the disappearance okay?" Dean nodded and looked at Oliver, who had a pad and pen ready.

"So what happened, when the four of your arrived at the Swarek house?"

"We were hungry. Zack and I had some money for a pizza, so we asked V if we could order one. She said that it was fine and that she was going to take a quick shower before it got here. Laura and her didn't feel like having a pizza though, so Laura volunteered to make a salad."

"Alright, what happened, when you heard the knock on the door?"

"It had been about 20 minutes after we ordered the pizza, so I grabbed the money Zack and I pooled off the table and went to the door. When I opened the door, I was hit the head, that's all I remember," Dean said, looking at Oliver. Oliver nodded writing everything down.

"Wait," Dean said, causing Oliver to look at him, "I remember hearing V start screaming at someone to let her go. She wanted to check on us, I think." Oliver nodded.

"What can you tell me about the grey car that tried to follow you home about three weeks ago?"

"We were on our way to the Swarek's house, like we do every day, when V noticed this car was following us. She said, that we could cut through the park to lose them, since they wouldn't be able to follow us through there without leaving his car," Dean explained.

"Did you get a good look at the guy," Oliver asked, hoping that it could lead them somewhere.

"Kind of, like I noticed he had black hair and kind of a long face, but other than that, I didn't notice anything significant," Dean apologized.

"It's okay, did you see his plates," Oliver asked.

"M9T, that's all I can remember," Dean said. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I just can't believe she's missing. V was always smart one out of us all," Dean said, fiddling with his hospital blanket. Oliver looked at him and put his pad and pen away before pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"Whoever did this Dean, targeted her specifically," he explained, "But whoever this guy is, he messed with Sam Swarek and you and I both know…"

"That's a big mistake," Dean finished.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter two. Let me know what you think.**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Find You V, I Promise

Chapter Three: I'll Find You V, I Promise

* * *

_Sam walked towards the open casket slowly. There were large bouquets of red and white roses surrounding it. There was this knot in his stomach that just seemed to grow the closer he got to the casket. He had no idea, whose funeral he was at. He couldn't see Andy anywhere and there was no photo of the deceased anywhere near the casket. _

_He took a deep breath and looked down into the casket and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. His little girl, the girl he had worked so hard to find and protect was laying there, her eyes closed and her beautiful brown hair, falling around her face in curls. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead, when suddenly her eyes flew open._

"_Daddy, I'm scared," she told him, her eyes wide and filled with fear, "Why is this happening to me? Why did you let him take me? Why did you let him hurt me? Didn't you and mom love me anymore?"_

"_Of course we do. We always will," Sam tried to say, but his mouth was too dry. It was like his voice had left him entirely when his daughter began to speak._

"_You didn't care about me enough to find me before I died," she snapped, before closing her eyes, a single tear running down her face. He looked down at her and he reached to wipe the tear from her pale cheek. Her eyes shot open as soon as he touched her._

"_I hate you."_

* * *

Sam shot awake as his dream ended. He looked around to try and get his bearings. He and Andy had fallen asleep at the barn, at their desks; several file folders of possible suspects surrounding them as they slept. He leaned back in his chair. The dream had felt so real to Sam, the animosity in V's last words to him, hitting him particularly hard.

"I have to find her," he whispered to himself, "I can't let her think that we hate her. I can't let her think that we don't care enough to bring her home before something happens. I need her to know that I am always there for her, when she needs me." He put his head in his hands and continued to comb through the file that he had been looking through before he fell asleep.

"I need to find her," he kept repeating as he looked through each folder, leaving him emptier each time he couldn't find a single thing that could possibly lead him to anyone that might have taken his little girl. Frustration seemed to set in not long after. Everywhere he looked in these files, he saw a threat towards his daughter, and with every file he began to read, he had hope that this was the one that could've possibly taken his Veronica, but with each passing one, that hope began to dwindle.

Sam leaned back in his chair, took a quick glance at the photo of him and Veronica on his desk once more, before he looked over to Andy. She was still fast asleep at her desk. She looked almost peaceful, like she wasn't being plagued by nightmares of their little girl begging to know why; they didn't save her in time.

"At least one of us is getting sleep," he said, before walking over to Andy, lifting her into his arms, so he could find her a more comfortable place to sleep. He knew that Frank had added a couch into his office, soon after his son Will, was born, for those late nights, where they couldn't get anyone to watch him and when the rest of the Brat Brigade, as they use to be called, came, the couch never really left. Sam allowed himself to smile for a split second.

Veronica never slept on that couch. After Andy had returned from medical leave, V was always with her grandfather, who was now 20 years sober, but on those nights, where he had AA meetings, Veronica would come to work with him and Andy. She was always content either falling asleep on his lap or in his chair, if he wasn't there. He smiled at the little girl that had grown to be who his daughter was now. It was then that his smile disappeared.

Sam placed Andy on the couch in Frank's office, and went back to his desk. He grabbed the folders that were on Andy's desk and began his search once more. Oliver walked back into the barn, carrying some donuts and coffee, which he had offered to get, at that moment and he spotted Sam at his desk, still combing through dozens of files.

"Where's McNally brotha? It's not like her to abandon a search," he said, placing a cup of coffee in front of Sam.

"She fell asleep," Sam said, not bothering to look up from the file he was reading, "She didn't sleep much last night, to worried about V."

"And what about you? Have you slept at all?"

"I've slept for a couple of hours here and there," Sam said, still not looking at Oliver. Oliver nodded and then grabbed the file from Sam. Sam looked up at him, the frustration clear on his face.

"What are you doing," Sam snapped, "That could be the one that has V!"

"Sam," Oliver said calmly, "You need sleep. Veronica needs you alert, not delirious and exhausted."

"I can't Oli," Sam conceded, "I just can't."

"Why not? I've seen you sleep through a lot, as of late," Oliver said, pulling up a chair to sit across from Sam.

"Every single time, I close my eyes. I keep having the same damn dream about Veronica," Sam explains, taking a sip from the coffee that Oliver had gotten him.

"What happens in the dream,' Oliver asks, before stuffing a donut in his mouth.

"I'm walking towards this casket," Sam explains, "There are a bunch of large red and white rose bouquets surrounding it, but no picture of who died and as I get closer, I look inside it. I always look inside."

"And whose inside the casket?"

"Veronica. And as I look down at her, her eyes fly open and all I can see is fear. And then she begins to speak."

"What does she say Sam?"

"She tells me that she's scared and I can see it. The fear is in her eyes, and then she keeps asking me why I didn't save her, why didn't Andy and I love her and every time I try to contradict it, I can't. My throat is so dry, that I can barely speak and then-"

"Sam," Oliver prompted.

"Then she closes her eyes and single tear runs down her cheek, I go to wipe it off with my thumb, like I did when she was smaller, and she'd coming running to me when she was hurt, but as soon as I touch her, her eyes fly open again and she says that she," Sam stopped, this was the hardest part for him to hear every single time he had this dream.

"What does she say, Sam," Oliver asks.

"That she hates me," Sam finally said, after taking a deep breath. His head goes back to his hands and he rests them on his desk and it was then for the first time that since Veronica disappeared thirty-six hours ago did Sam cry. Oliver watched as Sam finally broke down and silently he offered Sam some strength by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"She'd never hate you, Sam," Oliver said, "Veronica is your little girl. She may say that she hates you, but trust me, even through all that hate that she's feeling right at that moment, she'll always love you. Sam you taught her everything. You taught her how to ride a bike, hit a baseball. Hell, Sammy, you taught her self-defense. We'll get her back, and when we do, she'll come running into your arms, because she wants to be held by one of the strongest men in her life." Sam looked up at Oliver. Oliver could see that his eyes were red.

"One of the strongest," Sam asked, "I think you mean the strongest." Oliver smiled.

"Yeah buddy, the strongest," Oliver agreed, before they both grabbed a file once more and began to look through the files. Sam stopped for one second and looked at Oliver.

"I'm thinking about going to see Jamie Brennon," Sam said, "Maybe he could give us something to go on." Oliver looked up from the file he was looking at, to look at Sam.

"Do you want me to go with you," Oliver asked. Sam nodded and they both descended back into silence, looking over any folder that they could get their hands on.

"Thank you," Sam whispered, but it was loud enough that Oliver could hear him. Oliver looked at him and nodded. He only did what any best friend would do.

* * *

"Why didn't you call me," Leo snapped, as he barged into his mother and step-father's house early that morning, his girlfriend, Morgan in tow.

"We didn't want to worry you," said Traci as she poured him and Morgan a mug of coffee. Leo watched as his mother placed the mug in front of him and Morgan. Jerry came and sat down in front of him with his in hand.

"So I had to find out when we watched the news last night?"

"We were going to tell you when you came over for dinner tonight," Jerry said, "Since the Swareks are staying here for the time being, you and Morgan were going to have to take the pull out couch in the living room." Leo nodded and took a sip of the coffee that his mum had made for him.

"I just want to know why I wasn't informed when it happened," he said, as he looked between his mother and Jerry. Jerry and Traci shared a look.

"We're trying to keep Sky from finding out," Traci explained, "She knows something is wrong, since Jerry hasn't been home every night to tuck her into bed, because he's been working overtime to try and find V."

"So where does Sky think V is?"

"We told her that Veronica had to go and visit Sam's sister for awhile, because Sarah really needed the help, but neither Sam nor Andy could take the time off work."

"And what reason does she think they're staying here for," Leo asked, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Their house is being fumigated, that's why Sam and Andy couldn't go and 'help' Sarah out," Traci explained, when she heard Sky making her way down the stairs.

"Leo," Sky shrieked as she ran towards her eldest brother. Leo smiled down at her and lifted her onto his lap.

"How are you Blue Sky," Leo asked, kissing his little sister on the forehead. Traci and Jerry smiled.

"Good, but Dean isn't," she said, before looking to her mother, "Mommy, can I have some toast with stwawbewwy jam?"

"Of course," Traci said, before walking over to the pantry to get the necessary ingrediants. Leo looked at Jerry, wondering what else they haven't told him, about the happenings of Veronica's disappearance.

"Yeah, where is the monster," Leo asked, as he looked towards the stairs, "You can usually hearing him snoring from the basement." Jerry put down his cup of coffee.

"Sky, why don't you go into the living room and watch same Barney, while mommy makes you, your toast," Jerry said. Sky looked in between her mother, father and big brother, before nodding and made to climb off her brother's lap, before skipping into the living room. As soon as they heard the familiar sounds of Barney's opening theme song, Leo turned back to Jerry.

"Where's Dean," Leo asked.

"Hospital-"

"Why is he in the hospital," Leo asked, interrupting Jerry before he could explain.

"When Veronica was taken, Dean, Laura and Zack were all at the Swareks. Dean had ordered them a pizza, when he went to answer the door, he got hit. It was just a hit to the head. It knocked him out for awhile. He has a bit of a concussion, but other than that he's fine," Jerry explained. Leo nodded.

"What's happening with Veronica's case," Leo asked.

"We're waiting on some footprint recognition, on some of the moulds that we found in the Swareks yard, and your uncle Sam and aunt Andy are looking through all of their old case files, to see if there is anyone with a big enough grudge against them, that would make them want to take Veronica, but so far nothing," Jerry said. Leo nodded. He couldn't believe that someone had taken sweet little Veronica, but then a thought dawned on him.

"Has anyone spoken to Laura yet," he asked. Jerry shook his head.

"She's still completely out," Jerry answered, "Zack woke up first and told us everything that happened from the moment Dean answered the door, to when he was knocked out and then Dean woke up and told us what happened when they got home to the point where he gained some consciousness and heard Veronica screaming at whoever took her to let her go."

"Zack also received some texts yesterday morning from Veronica's phone, but they're not actually from Veronica, but neither Sam nor Andy know of this," Jerry said, "Some of those texts will send Sam over the edge and at this point in the investigation, I don't need him going out and killing anyone that could have a grudge against him to find his daughter."

"What are on those texts," Leo asked, wondering what could in fact send his uncle Sam, that far off the edge, that he's probably already teetering on. Traci and Jerry shared a look, before Jerry walked over to a drawer beside the refrigerator.

"I keep it here, so Sam won't find it," he said, pulling out Zack's phone, that now had four new text messages.

_It hurts, Zack, please help me! – V_

_All I see is darkness, Zack! I think I'm dying help me! – V_

_He keeps hurting me Zack! I just want to go home! – V_

_Zack, why won't you help me? – V_

Leo looked through all of the texts that had been sent to Zack, after Veronica's kidnapping. As he read them, he could feel his anger coming through. Whoever had taken Veronica had, was playing with them. He wanted them to know how hurt she was, what she was going through, just to make them more desperate in finding her, which would lead them to making mistakes. Jerry looked at Leo.

"Why did you ask if we had spoken to Laura yet, not Dean or Zack," Jerry asked, as Leo handed him back the cell phone. Leo shrugged.

"Anything, Veronica knows, Laura knows right," he said, as if everyone in the world knew that. Jerry and Traci looked between one another and Leo. It seemed in their desperation to find Veronica quickly, they had over looked something that seemed so meaningless at the time.

* * *

_"It didn't even follow them the entire way, they had cut through the elementary school park on their way to your house and lost it, but I could tell by the look on Veronica's face she knew something, but I thought nothing of it, until now," Will explained._

* * *

It had been right there in Will's statement; _by the look on Veronica's face she knew something_; and whatever Veronica knew, so did Laura. The two have them told each other absolutely everything that happened in their lives.

"There's only one problem though," Jerry said, before they could get too ahead of themselves.

"Laura had been hit from behind," Traci said, knowing Jerry's line of thought. Leo shook his head.

"I'm not saying that she would know who Veronica's kidnapper is, just because Veronica does. Laura isn't psychic, but maybe V knows who her attacker is. At least seventy percent of all kidnappings, they know their abductor," Leo said, as he remembered that staggering statistic from his law textbook. Jerry and Traci looked at each other once more. They doubted that Veronica was part of that seventy percent, she had struggled against her attacker.

"You said that Dean said, she was screaming at someone to let her go right," Leo said, causing both Jerry and Traci to nod, "Where were all the teens in the house, when Veronica was kidnapped?"

"Dean was in the front foyer," Traci said.

"Laura was in the kitchen," Jerry continued.

"And Zack?"

"In the hallway upstairs by her room," both of them said together.

"Was Zack anywhere near where she had been kidnapped," Leo asked.

"She had been in her en-suite, which would make Zack in her eye sight as soon as she walked out of her bathroom," Jerry said, something dawning on him completely.

"Which mean on the way out the front door, they would have walked by Zack's body, which would cause Veronica to struggle against her abductor, so she could make sure they were alright and that no further harm would be done to them," Leo said, as he thought about it some more, "She probably only ever left with him, because he threatened to hurt the people she loves and we all know that V is like-"

"Her father, to a fault," Traci said, before grabbing her and Jerry's coats and they both hurried out the front door. It was as the front door slammed that Sky came skipping into the kitchen looking for her breakfast.

"Did mommy make my toast and jam," she asked Leo. Leo looked over to the counter, where the loaf of bread and strawberry jam lay forgotten by his mother. He smiled.

"I'll make it for you," he said, before getting up to make his little sister breakfast.

* * *

"Please," Veronica screamed, as loud as she could, hoping someone could hear her, "Someone help me!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone, glad you're all enjoying it! I'm enjoying writing it! May 24****th**** is only 44 days away! **

**xo**


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy, I Won't Give Up, I Pr

Chapter Four: Daddy, I Won't Give Up I Promise

* * *

"Can anyone hear me," Veronica yelled from her position in what she assumed to be a cellar of an old house, "Please, someone, anyone, HELP!" The door in front of her flew open and for a split second Veronica hoped that it was her father, uncle Oliver, uncle Jerry, uncle Chris, uncle Frank or even her uncle Dov, but that hope soon fell straight to hell, when she saw who threw the door open.

"Shut up," he snapped at her, slapping her across the face. Veronica could feel the bruises on her face already flare up, but she didn't cry out in pain. She had resigned herself to her fate hours ago, but now something inside her just flicked on a switch. She wasn't going to die here, not in this pit of despair, if she was going to die, she was going to fight for her survival.

"Why are you so scared if I keep screaming," she questioned, "You said before, it's not like anyone will be able to hear me scream, or were you just saying that to keep me quiet?"

"Shut up," he snapped again. She smirked at him.

"Why do you keep wearing that mask," she asked, "I keep telling you, I have no information on Callaghan-"

"But like I've already said, I know you're holding out on me, because the longer you keep quiet about whatever you do know, the longer I keep you alive," he said, "Now shut up!" Veronica smirked again. Whoever this guy was, he was delusional, but as long as he kept thinking that way, maybe it would give her parents enough time to find her.

"See right there, you admitted it, even if I did have anything to tell you about this Callaghan, you'd kill me, so why keep the mask on," Veronica asked, "Too afraid that I might pass out as soon as I see the ugliness that you hide that mask? Are you as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside? Do-"

"Shut up," he screamed, slapping her across the face with such a force that Veronica and the chair fell over, "You want to know the person under the mask? Fine, here." Veronica's captor began to pull the mask off his face and threw it in the corner. Veronica eyes filled with fear, because she knew that she had pushed him way too far.

* * *

"Are you sure, you don't want me to go," Andy asked, as she threw several files, back into their proper boxes, knowing that none of those people were the ones that took her daughter.

"No, I don't want you anywhere near Brennan," Sam said.

"But Sam-"

"That was when I was undercover, Andy," Sam interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say, "Veronica's god knows where Andy. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. You're my wife and V's our little girl. Let Oli and I talk to Brennan. You stay here with Traci and Jerry and comb through the rest of those files with a fine tooth comb okay? Let's bring our little girl home soon." Andy nodded in agreement and kissed Sam, with everything she had at that moment. She loved him so much and she couldn't wait until Veronica was home and safe.

Sam and Oliver left soon after and Traci and Jerry came over and sat with Andy as she continued to sift through those files.

"How many of those does Veronica know about, or know the people involved," Traci asked, as she looked at the box of files that still sat on Andy's desk.

"A few of them," Andy answered, without looking up, "Why?"

"Leo thinks that V might know who abducted her," Jerry explains, "Do you remember when Will was telling us about that car that almost followed the kids back to your place? Remember how he said, that he could tell by the look on V's face she knew something."

"Yeah, so she knew something, my daughter seems to know about a lot of things, some of which Sam and I don't even tell her," Andy said, "God she is so much like her father, it's not funny."

"Yeah, but what happens when Veronica usually knows something? Who is the first person to know about it after she finds out," Traci said, hoping that she was leading, where Leo had led her and Jerry. Andy thought about for a moment, before it dawned on her.

"Laura," Andy gasped, "Are you saying that the fate of my daughter lies with someone that is still unconscious?" Traci and Jerry nodded sadly. Andy nodded and looked at the files, Luke Callaghan's file still among them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't keep breaking down. She needed to be strong. She needed to bring Veronica home.

"What's wrong Andy," Traci asked.

"It's just something in my gut is telling me that this is about Luke," Andy said, as she continued to look at Luke's file in the box, "But Veronica doesn't even know who Luke is. Sam and I never told her about him. Like don't get me wrong, I forgave the guy completely, but then he was killed and I found out I was pregnant for the first time and along the way it just didn't matter if Veronica knew about the guy or not."

"V was the one that stuck, Andy," Traci said, "You suffered how many miscarriages, before Veronica?"

"Five."

"And then you almost died, when you gave birth to her didn't you," Traci said, remembering the day clearly."

"I know," Andy said, "It's just I feel that I'm letting him down. He was a great guy, when I wasn't with him."

"Andy-"

"It's just I feel as if, by letting him down, I'm letting Veronica down, because I just can't shake this feeling, that this is all about Luke, Sam and me," Andy said, tears beginning to cloud her eyes, "And it's all my fault that my baby is out there scared and alone and I just can't take it. Sam is being strong, but sometimes it just makes me so angry-"

"That he can control his emotions, long enough to talk to the man that tortured him nineteen years ago, but you can't even go fifteen minutes without blubbering into your coffee mug," Dov offered from across the room, causing Jerry and Traci to glare at him, when Andy descended into a fit of tears once more.

"Dov," Jerry called, "Shut up! Don't you have a daughter in the hospital? Tend to her, instead of giving help where it isn't needed."

"I thought I'd see if I could find anything that could help us find V," Dov said, as he walked over to Andy's desk and silently handed her another tissue, "Sue is at the hospital and she said she'd call me as soon as Laura-"

Dov Epstein was cut off by a shrill ring, which came from inside his pocket. He started to dig it out and then looked at caller ID, before picking up.

"Hi Sue," he said into the phone. He continued talking before Jerry, Traci and Andy had heard the words, that they had been waiting to hear since Leo first brought up the possibility of Veronica knowing her abductor.

"She's awake," Dov said happily, before hanging up his phone. Jerry and Traci smiled.

"Come on Epstein, we need to get to St. Michael's," Jerry said, swinging his coat on. Dov nodded happily and made to follow Jerry out the front door. Andy and Traci shared a smile, before they started to comb through the files for anyone that Veronica might know, so they would know where to start.

"Traci," Andy said, stopping suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You'll think we'll find her, before something bad happens to her right," Andy asked, very quietly, but still it was loud enough for Traci to hear her. Traci paused before answering, thinking about some of the texts that Zack got and what some of them insinuated.

"I think we'll find her, before something else can happen," Traci said, truthfully that caused Andy to look at her.

"What do you mean something else," she asked, abandoning the files.

"Andy," Traci started.

"Traci, I know you're hiding something," Andy said, "I've known you for almost 25 years. Just tell me what you know."

"Zack's phone has been getting texts from Veronica's phone, because if Veronica still had her phone, she'd be calling for help-"

"Traci," Andy interrupted, "Get to the point." Traci took a deep breath and dug the phone out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Andy.

"Just don't show Sam," Traci said. Andy looked at Traci quizzically.

"Some of those will send him over the edge he's teetering on, Andy," Traci explained. Andy looked horrified, but then looked down at the phone, at each of the text messages. Until she finally came to the one about how Zack was suppose to be Veronica's first. Andy gasped and the phone dropped to the floor, while Andy fell to her knees. Traci followed and gathered her best friend in her arms.

"Don't worry," Traci said, "We'll get whose doing this to her. We'll find him and he'll go behind bars for a very long time." Andy continued to cry in her best friends arms.

* * *

Oliver and Sam had been escorted to the Brockville Jail Interrogation room, in which James Brennan would be waiting for them. Sam was glad that he asked Oliver to come with him, because he knew that had he done this solo, it would not have ended well for Brennan or his career.

"Are you sure, you don't want just me to go in there," Oliver asked, as they stood outside the interrogation room door. Sam looked at Oliver and then looked in the window at Jamie Brennan. The nineteen years in prison hadn't done him any good. He looked frail and withering. His age was quickly catching up to him.

"No," Sam said, after a moment, "I want to be in there, when you tell him. I want to know if he's surprised or not. I need to know if he already knew and is behind it or if he doesn't and is genuinely surprised." He looked back at Jamie Brennan, who seemed to be waiting patiently.

"Sam," Oliver called, causing Sam to look at him, "Don't push yourself okay? I know V's your little girl, but even she wouldn't you pushing yourself to the brink just for her."

"I know," Sam said, rubbing his hand against his face, "It's just Andy and I, we want her home. She's our little girl, our only little girl. God, Andy almost died giving birth to the munchkin. I just don't want her life to end like this. I want her at home safe."

"And she will, Sam," Oliver said, as his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text that Jerry had sent them.

_Laura is awake. Remember Laura knows everything V does. Maybe V knows her abductor? Traci and Andy going through the files. Epstein and I are at the hospital. – Jer_

"It looks like Laura is awake," Oliver said, as he placed the phone back into his pocket. Sam looked at him.

"What good is it," Sam asked, "She was hit from behind it's not like she'll know anything."

"But she knows basically everything that V knows. Jerry thinks that V might know her abductor," Oliver said, just before Sam could open the door to the interrogation room. Sam turned to face his best friend, one of Veronica's favourite uncle.

"You mean," Sam said, starting to pace in front of Oliver, "That my little girl, my princess, was abducted by someone I might know." Sam's anger was setting in again and Oliver could feel it almost radiating off him. While he thought that Sam should know about the texts that Zack had been receiving, he knew that some of those texts could possibly get a lot of people injured or killed, because like Sam said, Veronica was his little girl.

"We should probably go and talk to Brennan now, brotha," Oliver offered, trying to get Sam to stop pacing before he made himself and Oliver dizzy. Sam looked at Oliver and then back through the window of the interrogation room.

"Yeah," was all Sam said, before he pushed the door open.

"Officer Swarek and Officer Shaw, what a delight," Brennan said, as he saw the pair march into the room.

"Where is she Brennan," Sam snapped, his control almost coming undone at the sound of Brennan's voice.

"Who, Officer Swarek," Brennan asked, genuinely confused, by what Sam was asking. Sam laughed sarcastically as he dug his wallet out of his pocket. Pulling out the picture of Veronica's most recent school photo he slammed it on the table in front of Brennan.

"My daughter, Veronica," Sam snapped, "Where is she? I know, you know where she is." Oliver watched as Sam yelled at Brennan. Brennan looked at Sam, before picking up the photo that Sam had slammed in front of him. Veronica was smiling, her hair straight and falling neatly on her shoulders. Make-up was simple, but it accented her eyes. The black blouse that Veronica had decided to wear that day was beautifully emphasized by the light blue back drop.

"She's extremely photogenic, your daughter," Brennan complimented, "But I have no idea what you're talking about, or where she is for that matter." Sam growled at the compliment that Brennan had given his daughter before glaring at him. After a moment Sam relented. He wasn't going to get the information that he needed if he kept getting angry with Jamie Brennan.

"Do you have any idea, if anyone in this prison that has enough connection on the outside who would want to get back at Officer Swarek," Oliver asked, hoping that maybe it would give Sam enough time to get control of his temper. It wouldn't help Veronica at all if Sam lost control.

"Can't say that I do, officer," Brennan said, as he replaced the photo of Veronica back on the table. Sam picked it up and placed it back in his wallet, not wanting to forget it when he left.

"Are you sure?"

"Well…I might, but…"

* * *

Jerry and Dov raced into the hospital room, where Laura now lay with Zack and Dean. All three of them looked absolutely miserable. Sue was sitting beside Laura, as she cried. Dean wanted nothing more, than to gather her in his arms, but every time he tried, Laura just pushed him away and began to cry even harder.

"I…I…" Laura sobbed, barely able to string two words together long enough to actually tell them anything. Dov frowned and wrapped his arms around his daughter allowing her to cry on his shoulders. He hated seeing her like this. It killed him.

"Laura, I need you to try and calm down okay," he whispered softly in her ear, "Uncle Jerry needs to ask you some questions, and your answers might be able to help us find V okay? But uncle Jerry, can't ask you the questions if we won't be able to understand your answers." Slowly Laura's sobs began to dwindle at her father's words. She wiped her eyes on the sweater that her mother had brought from home and looked to Jerry.

"Okay, what do you need to know?"

"What happened, while you were in the kitchen Laura," Jerry asked.

"I was making a salad for V and I, because we didn't feel like having the pizza that the guys had ordered. V was going to take a quick shower, before she came down to help me. She said that she wanted to tell me something. I heard a knock at the door, and then Dean went to go answer it. I heard this bang and when I went to go investigate what it was, I was hit in the head," Laura explained, she looked down at her hands.

"What can you tell me about the day that the grey car started following the four of you, to the Swarek's house?"

"We were laughing and joking about our history teacher's bad toupee, when V had noticed that the grey car was following us," Laura paused and took a deep breath, "she said that we should cut through the park. It would be a longer walk to her place, but it would stop the car from following us."

"In the weeks that followed, did V tell you anything," Jerry asked. Laura thought about it for a moment.

"She said, that a detective kept calling her phone, saying that he use to work with her dad, but she didn't recognize the name."

"Did she ever bring this up to either of her parents?"

"V told me that the detective stopped calling after she stopped answering it."

"When did that happen?"

"About three weeks ago," Laura answered, "The day that the grey car tried to follow us. She told me that she thought that the detective was the one that tried to follow us, but she also told me that she didn't think that he was a real detective because there was something about him that bothered her, and uncle Sam told her to always follow her gut instinct."

"Did she ever tell you the name of the detective," Jerry asked, as he wrote everything down that Laura said. She nodded.

"She told me at our monthly sleepover."

"Do you remember what it was?"

"It was…"

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Two updates in one day. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think…**

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5: We're On Our Way, V

Chapter Five: We're On Our Way, V

* * *

"I want my safety guaranteed if I tell you what I know," Brennan said, "A lot of people in this prison would want me dead, if I told you about what I know."

"We'll do our best to keep you safe, we'll put you into protective custody. The whole nine yards," Oliver promised, not bothering to look at Sam. Sam looked at Oliver, he knew something was amiss here. Brennan was never concerned with safety.

"There's been talk," Brennan started, "About a detective whose gone rogue. He's made a lot of deals with some of the prisoners here and since he's gone rogue a lot of those deals have fallen through. They weren't happy."

"I want a name Brennan," Sam growled, "Or no deal."

"Patience Officer Swarek," Brennan stalled, "I'm getting there. Anyway when their deals began to fall through, they wanted answers. The interrogation rooms were tied up for weeks because of the amounts of riots that happened. The last one being a couple of days ago."

"Veronica disappeared about thirty-six hours ago," Oliver explained.

"And that was when the rumor began to take its course," Brennan said, "But I guess it isn't so much a rumor anymore, it's actually true."

"What rumor, Brennan," Sam growled again.

"That this detective wanted revenge on those that ruined his career and I guess his girlfriend's," Brennan explained, "He was going to kidnap the daughter to try and get information, information that he was sure that she might know. I'm not completely sure who the girlfriend is, but I can tell you what the detective's name is…" Brennan paused. Oliver and Sam looked at one another and then looked back at Brennan. His eyes began to bulge and he started to clutch at his chest.

"Brennan," Sam said cautiously, but Brennan didn't answer he collapsed against the table. Oliver called for help and the two officers, that were standing guard outside the interrogation room, ran in quickly. They quickly lay Brennan on the floor and began to check him over.

"He's having a stroke," said one of the guards. Sam and Oliver exchanged a look, as the other guard began fiddling through his pockets for the aspirin that he had on hand. He then tried to stuff it in Brennan's mouth.

"This Officer Anderson, we need a medic in IR3, stat," the first guard, radioed into his walkie-talkie. Both Sam and Oliver stood back as the officers tried to Brennan breathing, until the medics came. When the medics arrived, both Sam and Oliver were pushed from the room and were told to wait out in the hall; they didn't need that many people in the room.

Oliver and Sam began to pace the width of the hallway, as they waited for the medics and officers to finish tending to Brennan. Neither one of them knew how long they paced that hallway, before the medics walked out of IR3, both with discouraging looks, shaking their heads.

"He's gone," said one of them as they walked down the hall. Sam walked over to the wall and punched it. Brennan knew something and now whatever he knew had gone with him to his grave. He knew Veronica didn't have enough time for him and Oliver to interrogate the entire prison. Even with help, it could take them days, weeks even months and Veronica didn't have that kind of time. With each passing hour, the likely hood of her being found alive was dwindling and Sam couldn't bear it.

Sam stormed out of the prison, Oliver hot on his trail.

"We'll figure this out," Oliver said, catching Sam by the shoulder and turning him to face.

"No, we won't, Oliver, Brennan was our last hope of finding out who took my daughter and now I," Sam stopped, he couldn't finish what he was going to say, because if he did it made all too real for him and if those words passed through his lips, the failure he's already feeling would kill him more than it was already. He looked down at his feet.

"Brennan isn't our only hope," Oliver said, knowing what Sam couldn't say, "Laura knows what V does, we all know that, and Barber thinks that V might have known who abducted her, okay. We'll go back to the station, find out what Traci and Andy have found and when we get back Jerry probably would have already returned with any information that Laura could provide us. We'll find Veronica, Sammy, and when we do, she'll be fine." Sam looked up at Oliver.

"I just don't know, Oli," Sam chocked, "It's just getting more and more unlikely."

"Sam," Oliver snapped, "You can't give up! V needs you, okay?" Sam nodded and wiped away the tears that clouded his vision.

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

"Boyd," Laura said, as she looked at her uncle Jerry. Jerry almost dropped his pad and pen. He knew Boyd. He had basically lost his entire career after Sam had been taken captive by Brennan. Boyd had tried to blame it all on the fact that Andy and Sam couldn't keep away from one another.

Dov and Sue looked at one another and then at their daughter.

"Are you sure that was the name," Jerry asked, trying to gain his bearings. Laura nodded.

"That's the name that Veronica told me," Laura said, "That's why she thought he wasn't a real detective, because none of us have ever heard his name." Jerry and Dov shared a look.

"I'm going back to the station," Jerry said, "I'll get a bolo out for Donovan Boyd and I'll Traci and Andy search for anything that could possibly lead us to where Veronica could be. Properties in his name or anyone that he's related too, anything that could possibly be owned by police and then we'll bring her home.

"I'll go with you," Dov said, kissing Laura on the head.

"Are you sure, Epstein," Jerry asked, looking over to Laura, who finally allowed Dean to wrap his arms around.

"Yes. I'm sure," Epstein, gathering his jacket, "Laura will want me there to help bring V home. They are best friends after all."

"It's a dream come true for you isn't, Epstein," Jerry asked, as they walked out of the hospital room, where their kids lay.

"What do you mean, sir," Dov asked, as they walked down the hall.

"Yours and Swarek's daughter being best friends," Jerry explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dov said.

"I think you do," Jerry joked, "We all know about the little man-crush you had on Swarek during your rookie days." Dov blushed and pushed Jerry's shoulder.

"Shut up," he said, before walking faster towards Jerry's car.

"Hey Uncle Jerry," someone called, as Jerry made to rush out the Hospital Doors. He turned to see Zack, trying to catch up with him.

"Zack, what are you doing," he asked, as he turned to look at the young boy.

"I want to go with you," Zack said, "I want to be there when you find V." Jerry looked at him and took a deep breath. He looked out the doors to see Dov waiting there impatiently.

"Zack," Jerry began.

"I know, I'm a civilian," Zack said, "And a teenage civilian at that, but it's just V's my girl, she'd kill for saying that, but she is and I want to be there when she's found."

"I can't let that happen, Zack," Jerry said, "I'm shouldn't even be letting Andy and Sam investigate their own daughters kidnapping, but I know that if I don't let them, they'll both do it anyhow, and go in there guns blazing. You, however I have to put my foot down, there is now way I'm letting you go into a situation where you could get hurt and even worse killed. I don't think V would want you to get killed just for her. Do you?"

"No," Zack agreed.

"So, it's settled," Jerry said, backing his way towards the door, "You'll stay here with Dean and Laura, and as soon as we find V, we'll bring her here, because they'll want to check her over, for malnutrition and dehydration."

"Uncle Jerry," Zack called again, as Jerry made his way out the door.

"Yeah, Zack," asked Jerry, a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"Bring home safe, okay," Zack asked. Jerry smiled and nodded and ran towards his car. Dov looked at him and raised his hands to the sky.

"Zack," Jerry explained, causing Dov to nod.

* * *

Oliver and Sam arrived back at the barn to see Andy and Traci still combing over some files, that they had narrowed it down to. Andy looked up as soon as the pair walked it. Traci grabbed Zack's cell phone off the desk and threw it quickly into her desk drawer. An agreement had been met, that Sam would only find out about the text messages when they had the guy in custody, and even then it was a long shot.

"Anything," Andy asked, looking at both Sam and Oliver hopefully. Sam shook his head and Andy collapsed into her chair.

"Well, it's not like we got nothing, Sammy," Oliver said, placing a hand on the dejected father's shoulder. Andy looked at Oliver.

"We found out that a Toronto detective has gone rogue," Oliver explained, "A detective that has a pretty big bone to pick with you and Sam. According to Brennan, this detective took Veronica for information, information on you and Sam," Oliver explained.

"Did you get the name of the detective," Traci asked, as she pulled up all personnel files on her computer. Sam shook his head.

"Brennan had a heart attack and died, before he could tell us," Sam explained. Andy closed her eyes and hung her head. A single tear dropped in her lap. Sam closed his eyes. He wished that he could have brought her some good news. Traci sat at her desk with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I think we all know, one detective that has a huge grudge against Sam and Andy," she said.

"Boyd," called Jerry, as he ran into the room, Epstein, on his heels.

"Exactly," Traci said, as she searched for his personnel file, "According to this, after Luke's shooting, Boyd basically lost everything, but his title of detective. He's basically been doing just some private eye work to pay the bills, until about six weeks ago."

"Did anything happen six weeks ago," Sam asked.

"According to Laura, V was getting phone calls from him, but she didn't think anything of it, he eventually stopped calling, when she stopped answering, but that was about three weeks ago," Jerry said, looking through his notes on what Laura had said.

"There was a fire in a Hamilton home," Andy said, as she pulled anything up that had a connection to Boyd, "It was his father's home. There was one casualty."

"His girlfriend," Traci said, as she pulled up the same file, at the same time she looked for the accident report for the fire that would name the deceased, "Oh, wow."

"What," Sam asked, as he and Oliver came to stand behind the best friends.

"It was Jo Rosati," Traci said, as she went through the accident report, "According to this, about five years after Luke's murder, she was in a car accident, which made her paraplegic. She was being taken care of by her boyfriend of six months at the time."

"Donovan Boyd," Sam said, "When Rosati died, it was a trigger. He wanted revenge, but for what?"

"Brennan already said it, Sam," Oliver said, "Boyd wants revenge on those that ruined his career and his girlfriend's life."

"Which would mean you, Andy and Callaghan," Jerry said, as he finished putting a bolo out for Donovan Boyd.

"But Callaghan is dead and Veronica has nothing to do with what happened twenty years ago," Sam argued.

"But in his mind, V knows something," Oliver said, " Remember what Brennan said minutes before he died, '_He was going to kidnap the daughter to try and get information, information that he was sure that she might know_.' Boyd thinks Veronica knows something and he is going to do anything in his power to try and get it out of her."

"V wasn't even born for another three years, after Luke died," Sam snapped, "How is she suppose to tell Boyd anything, when Andy and I haven't even told her about the man that had saved her mother's life, only to die minutes later."

"Boyd is delusional, Sam," Jerry said, as he pushed Sam into a chair, "It doesn't matter the time line, all he's thinking about is the fact that Veronica may have information that he needs, and wants. He's not thinking about the fact that she may not even know what he's talking about. And he'll do whatever it takes to get that information." As soon as Jerry finished speaking, Andy started to sob. Sam looked at his wife and gathered her in his arms. Andy was sobbing harder than she had before, what some of those texts had insinuated were fresh in her mind.

"Okay, we need to figure out, someplace, where Boyd could be keeping her," Sam said, as he tried to calm down Andy, "Traci, are there any other properties listed under Boyd's name?" Traci looked through her computer.

"There's a condo on the Lakeshore, an old farm house by the 401 close to Mississauga, an old abandoned building in his father's name on Jarvis St. and according to his file, he recently bought Jamie Brennan's wife's house," Traci read of the listing, writing down each of the addresses.

"He wouldn't take her to the condo," Sam said, as he thought about each of the locations, "There are too many chances that someone could hear her scream."

"What if he has a gag on her," asked Chris, as he and Gail made their appearance.

"He needs information out of her, he'd have to take the gag off," Jerry said, as he too thought about each of the locations, "V would scream if there was any kind of chance that someone, anyone for that matter could hear her."

"The abandoned building on Jarvis St, has the same problem," Sam said looking at the address, "But it's near construction, the noise alone would block out her screaming for help."

"The old farm house by the 401 near Mississauga and Jamie Brennan's property, are probably more likely," Andy said, "He wouldn't go anywhere in the city. The abandoned building has a good chance of squatters. Anyone could just happen upon her, if Boyd wants something from her, he wouldn't let that happen."

"Sam," Jerry said, "Did you ever get around having that extra GPS locator put on Veronica's phone?" Sam and Jerry shared a smile.

* * *

Veronica watched as Boyd paced in front of her. Back and forth, back and forth. He was frustrated now. It was clear that she didn't have the information that he needed and with each passing minute, Veronica's future was becoming bleaker. She needed to think of something, that would give her time.

"Why do you want to know about Luke Callaghan anyway," she asked, as she lay there on her side. Boyd didn't even look at her.

"I want to know, where he is," Boyd said, "What he's doing right at this moment? Who he cares about?"

"Why though, from what you've said it's been years since your girlfriend has even seen him," Veronica asked, "Why make a big deal about it now?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Boyd said, starring deep into the fire. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"That is the biggest cliché out there," she said, not caring what would happen at this point she needed to keep his occupied, the longer he was deep within his thoughts, the shorter her life span could become.

"It doesn't matter what you think, little girl," Boyd said, finally looking at Veronica, "I now know that you are hiding something from me about Luke Callaghan and I am done playing games with you. You're going to tell me everything you could possibly know about him or I'm going to go and find your little boyfriend and kill him." Veronica's eyes went wide and she looked up at him. She needed to think and she needed to think fast. She needed to bullshit her way out of this. She needed to lie, tell him anything that could seem possible.

"Fine," she relented, 'I'll tell you everything I know, but I'm not going to lie here and do it. I need to sit up, I think my shoulder is dislocated and the position is making the pain worse, and will soon make it unbearable for me to even speak and there goes all of your information." Boyd groaned and walked over to Veronica and lifted the chair to stand on its legs once more. Veronica groaned in pain, as she and the chair were moved. As soon as Veronica was in an upright position, he pulled a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Now what do you know," Boyd asked, his voice harsh, but she could hear that he felt victorious that she was finally going to tell him something.

"Like you said, he was engaged to my mother," Veronica began, "I'm a good actress aren't I, I had you believing that I didn't even know about the engagement."

"Whatever, I just want the information on Callaghan," Boyd snapped at her, ready to strike her again. She knew that her shoulder couldn't take another hit, so she quickly started to think.

"I met him at a Police Auction when I was 10," Veronica lied, "My father and him didn't speak much, he was introduced as my mother's friend. He was there to buy a boat. He wanted to sail around the world"

"What boat," Boyd asked.

"God's Good Grace," Veronica said, after saying the first name that came to mind.

"You're lying," Boyd snapped.

"No I'm not," Veronica lied, "I swear, that was the name of the boat he bought."

"You're lying," Boyd snapped again, "Do you want to know how I know you're lying? I bought God's Good Grace." Boyd lifted his hand, Veronica's eyes went wide. Boyd slapped her across the face once more. The force from the slap knocked the chair sideways once more, causing Veronica to cry out in pain, as she once again fell onto her dislocated shoulder.

The last thing Veronica saw, before everything went black, was Boyd standing over her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so they know who has Veronica, but will they find her? I'll update soon. I promise, but it probably won't be tonight.**

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6: V, I'd Promise We'd Find You

Chapter Six: V, I Promised We'd Find You

* * *

Sam pulled the GPS locator out of the glove compartment in his truck. It was beeping loudly with coordinates on where his daughter's cell phone was. +43° 37' 1.35", -79° 43' 40.31", were the exact coordinates to where his daughter was, or at least where her phone was. Sam's brow furrowed. Why was Jerry so sure that these coordinates would lead them to his daughter? He pocketed the GPS locator and walked back into the barn, where everybody was waiting for him, guns holstered, and bullet proof vests on, much like him. As he grew closer to the group, one by one they all turned and looked at him.

"Jerry," he called, "How do you know that her cell phone is even where she is?" Jerry's eyes went wide and he looked at Traci. Traci shrugged and her eyes shifted to the desk drawer, in which Zack's phone now resided. Sam seeing the looks, walked over to Traci Barber's desk and ripped it open. Andy gasped, as he pulled out a phone he recognized as Zack Diaz's phone.

"Traci, why do you have Zack's phone," he asked.

"Sam, V doesn't have time for me to explain everything," she said, "But Zack's phone is the reason why we're so sure that Veronica will be where those coordinates say she is." Sam looked at Traci and then Jerry, before he looked down at the phone to see that it had one new message.

_Zack, please, the inside of my thighs are bruised and I can barely move. Help me, Zack, please. – V_

Sam Swarek instantly saw red, as he finished reading the text message, and he threw it across the bull pen, causing it to crash against the wall. Donovan Boyd had gone too far now. Not only had he taken an innocent person in all this, he had taken Veronica, he had raped her and was now toying with them.

He knew it couldn't have been Veronica that had sent that text message, otherwise she would have called for help, the minute she was alone. Everyone watched Sam, as he breathed heavily. Nobody could believe what just happened. Sam took a few calming breaths, before he finally spoke.

"Traci, can you tell me, which of Boyd's properties are at +43° 37' 1.35", -79° 43' 40.31"," Sam asked, as he placed the GPS locator in front of her. She quickly looked up the coordinates to each of Boyd's properties. The one with the closest coordinate was the farm house.

"We're going to the farm house, just outside Mississauga," she said. Everyone began rushing towards the cars. No one knew how much time Veronica had, but they weren't going to waste any of it. Sam smiled slightly. His little was going to get to come home.

"Jerry," Sam called, as he exited the barn. Jerry turned to look at one his best friends.

"I want the truth," Sam said, as he gathered into the car with Andy, Traci and Oliver. Gail, Chris, Dov, Noelle, and Frank were going to follow them to the exact location in the other SUV.

"What," Jerry asked, feigning confusion.

"I want to know, why you had this texts from me," Sam said, as he pulled out of the barn's parking lot sirens blaring as they drove down the streets of Toronto, which would eventually lead them to the 401 and then to the farm house, where his little girl was being kept captive.

"We thought that it would send you over the edge," Traci said, as she continued to drive quickly through their city's streets.

"I've been in control the entire time, since I found out about it," Sam said, as he looked out the window of the SUV, willing it to move faster.

"That's cause we finally figured out where she was Sam," Andy said, causing Sam to look at her.

"You knew," he asked, "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"When I found, we had absolutely no idea who had her. We had no idea where she could have been. You would have gone in there, guns blazing and then where would I be," Andy snapped back, "A widow and childless, I expect."

"Okay calm down," Oliver interrupted, before Sam could retaliate, "Veronica doesn't need the both of you turning on one another, what she needs right now, is the team work that has gotten you this far. Argue later." Sam and Andy looked at one another and nodded. They were being stupid, arguing about this now. It was the last thing Veronica needed.

"Your right," Sam said, as he looked at Andy, "I would have just gone in there with my guns blazing. I probably would have shot Boyd as soon as I saw him. Or worst, I probably would have trusted him, cause until now, he gave me no reason not to trust him. Besides giving me a boat in a high profile drug raid."

"Exactly," Andy agreed, "And then I would have had to look for both you. It's better with just one of you missing, thank you very much, but I'd rather neither one of you be in this situation again."

"Agreed," Sam said, a small smile crossing his face, as Traci pulled onto the highway.

"Okay, you know where we're going, Trac," Jerry asked, causing his wife to look at him.

"I know where I'm going," Traci said. The road clearing as she sped down the highway. Jerry smiled and looked out the window.

"We need to come up with a plan," Jerry said, "It's obvious, Boyd can't know that your both there-"

"I know where you're going with this, Barber," Sam interrupted, "And if you think that I'm sitting in the SUV, while my daughter is being held captive, by a delusional lunatic detective with a grudge against me and my wife, you have another thing coming."

"Sam, it's just-"

"You're afraid, that I might lose it as soon as I see Boyd," Sam said, holding up his hand, "I know, but Veronica is my little girl. I promised to protect her and Andy no matter what, and I'm not sitting on the sidelines, when she could be hurt. I promise I'll keep my head, as much as I can."

"And what if he starts shooting his mouth off," Traci asked.

"If he starts shooting his mouth off," Sam said, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try and keep my head." Jerry nodded and made a mental note that he and Oliver needed to stay with Sam the entire time, that they raided the farm.

"_Come in Team One_," came Noelle's voice on the radio, "_Come in Team One_."

"Team One responding," said Jerry, picking up the radio.

"_Frank has called Peel Police and SWAT for back-up, they'll meet us there_," Noelle said. Sam took the radio from Jerry.

"Make sure Frank tells them, that no one, and I mean no one, makes a move until we get there," Sam said, before throwing the radio back at Jerry.

"_Ten-four_," Noelle said, proudly.

* * *

Boyd stood at the sink, washing the blood of his head. Veronica was still unconscious, but when he slapped her, she knocked her head, against the concrete floor, and her head started to gush blood. He had stopped the blood. He still needed her well. There was still a chance that he might know something.

"I'm doing this for you Jo," he said, placing a small kiss on the picture that hung on the kitchen wall. He had missed her, very much, but he was now getting the revenge that he deserved. He sat at the kitchen table and thought about the night, that Jo had lost everything.

He was meeting with some of his gang connections when, Callaghan, Swarek, that rookie and the rest of their team came storming into the building. He was angry. They had found him and some his connections. He lifted a gun off of one of the thugs next to him and shot at the rookie, that had basically ruined everything for him. Callaghan stepped in front of her, falling to the ground. It was then that the rest of the team started shooting.

He escaped not long after the shooting had stopped. He saw Callaghan being louded onto an ambulance and then he took off. He was sure that Callaghan was still alive. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. Jo had said that Callaghan had died minutes after he had shot him, but Boyd was sure, sure that Callaghan was very much alive.

Boyd sat in silence for awhile, continuing to stare out the kitchen window, when he heard her scream again. He rolled his eyes and placed his the mug that he had been drinking from in the sink. He looked at her phone that he had been keeping on his mantle. He smiled. He hoped that those texts were driving her boyfriend crazy. It was fun torturing him like that.

He threw the basement door open and slammed it shut behind him, as he made his way down the stairs, where he kept the princess.

"Okay," he said, calmly grabbing the chair that he kept down there once more, "Are you going to tell me everything you know about Luke Callaghan, or are you going to lie again." Veronica groaned.

"I told you, I don't know anything about Luke Callaghan," Veronica responded, her words slurring just a bit due to her head wound.

"I know that he's alive," Boyd said, "I want to know where he's hiding. I want my revenge on the bastard." Veronica's eyes closed, wincing at the volume of Boyd's voice. Her head was pounding. She could her blood rushing in her ears. It was too much for her to take. The pain in her shoulder had grew a tenfold. She knew she was going to pass out again. The pain was taking over her entire body.

"I see that the pain has come to much for the little Swarek princess," Boyd taunted, "It can all go away you know. Just tell me what you know about Luke Callaghan."

"I told you," Veronica slurred, "I told you I don't know anything." Boyd slapped her across the face again, causing her to cry out in pain, unable to hold it in this time. Boyd smirked in satisfaction; she was close to breaking her resolve. It would only be a matter of time before Veronica Lillian Swarek would tell him everything he wanted to know about Callaghan.

* * *

Traci killed the lights as the two teams made their way onto Boyd's property. Sam's fists were starting to clench, desperately trying to hold onto the promise that he made Jerry, to not rush in there, guns blazing. He knew that if he did Veronica would be killed within seconds.

The two teams exited their cars and made their way. Sam, Jerry, Chris and Oliver were going to take the front of the house, while Andy, Noelle, Gail and Traci were going to take the back. Everyone else was spread out amongst the property. They had the cover of nightfall on their side. The blood was pounding in their ears. The silence was almost drowning them all, until as clear as day, they heard a shriek.

"Please stop," Veronica's voice shrieked, cutting through the silence that surrounded them, "I don't know anything about Luke Callaghan. Please stop, please." Sam's eyes closed as he listened to his own daughter beg. It was heartbreaking, like nothing he had ever heard before. He had heard hostages beg their captors to spare their lives, but none of them compared to having to listen to his own daughter beg, Boyd to stop hurting her.

Oliver looked at him, before signalling to them that on the count of three, he was going to kick the door. At the back of the house, Noelle was doing the same. Within in seconds both door, were thrown wide open and they began to storm the house.

Below in the basement, both Boyd and Veronica looked up as they heard the door slam open. Veronica gave Boyd a weak smile.

"Looks like the cavalry has shown up, Boyd, what are you going to do now," she taunted, her words slurring still, but the words cut through Boyd like a knife. He knew that it was almost over. There was one of him and he didn't know how many of them had his house and probably his property surrounded. He looked at Veronica who was still smiling.

"Down here," she screamed, "Please-"

Boyd slapped her across the face, before she could finish screaming for help, the force behind the slap knocking her over to the side once more. The basement door was thrown open and Oliver, Sam, Jerry and Chris ran down, their guns and flashlights raised at Boyd.

"It's over, Boyd," Oliver said, his gun not pointing away from Boyd, as he stood over Veronica's still slightly conscious body, "You need to stand down and let Veronica go." Boyd smirked down at her, and turned to face the four officers.

"Swarek," he said, "Surprised to see you here, investigating your own daughter's disappearance."

"You know me, Boyd," Sam said, "Even if they threw me off the case, I still would have found your ass."

"Just so I can tell you how much your daughter screamed, as I pushed my way inside her," Boyd said, smirking when he saw Sam's finger flex against the trigger, "How tight she was, and how loud she screamed as I violated her."

"Sam," Oliver said, "He's just trying to get to you. Don't let him inside your head."

"Yeah, Swarek, listen to Shaw, don't let me inside your head," Boyd taunted, "Let the sound of your daughter's screams fill your ears, as you think about me fucking her through the floor." Sam's finger flexed against the trigger of his gun once more. Boyd was just trying to break his resolve, but he didn't. He didn't want to open fire, while his daughter was lying there unprotected, unshielded behind him. He just couldn't risk it. Boyd seeing Sam's iron will, staying strong, he decided enough was enough. He reached behind him, and pulled a gun out of his pocket, he pointed it at Sam.

"I was saving this bullet for your daughter, you know," Boyd said, "But I think it's fitting, that I put it in her father's skull instead. For everything you've done to me."

"What did I do to you, Boyd," Sam said, trying to keep him talking.

"You ruined my career, all because of that rookie," Boyd yelled, waving his gun at Sam, "I lost everything because of you and her, but tonight, tonight I'm going to get revenge and then I'm going to go find Luke Callaghan, just like I almost did nineteen years ago."

"Callaghan's dead," Sam said, "He's been dead for nineteen years. He was killed protecting that rookie, who's now my wife, the mother of my daughter. The girl lying behind you is innocent in all this. Why go after her huh? Why not come after Andy and I, we're who you really want?"

"Veronica was just a tool," Boyd said, his gun not leaving its target, "A way for you to feel the way I did, when I lost everything that I could possibly lose. My job, my girl, my life. I lost everything because you screwed up Swarek."

"No I didn't," Sam said, his gun still trained on Boyd, "You're the one that gave me the boat, God's Good Grace. You were the one that knew that it was used in a high profile drug case, you were the one that knew that the guy who owned it worked for Jamie Brennan a few years before you sent me undercover and you still gave me the damn boat. You're the one that got me made. Not Andy."

"Well," Boyd said, "I guess you'll just have to lose your daughter anyway." Boyd shot around quickly and aimed the gun at Veronica's still form. A gun shot rang through the basement.

* * *

Noelle kicked in the back door, and the four girl went their separate ways. Noelle and Traci searched through the living room and dining room, while Andy and Gail searched the bedrooms upstairs. Room by room they entered, clearing each one.

"Down here," they heard Veronica scream, "Please-"

The sound of flesh meeting flesh was loud and rang through the entire house, but still the girls continued to clear each room. The resounding slam of the basement door being flung open, meant the guys had heard the say cry that they had. Andy wanted nothing more than to be with them. It was her daughter's life that was in jeopardy, and yet she stuck to her guns and help Gail clear each and every bedroom, that they came across.

As the last bedroom was cleared, they heard a gunshot go off. Andy went completely pale, and she wanted nothing more than to run down the stairs, but Gail stopped her.

"I know that you want to go, but Boyd could be trying to make a run for it, we'll need to come up from behind,' she explained. Andy nodded and they both made their way slowly down the stairs.

* * *

Boyd's eyes went wide, as the bullet pierced the back of his skull, his gun hand dropping, before he fell to the floor, with a loud thump. Sam quickly holstered his gun, before running to his semi-conscious daughter untying the ropes that held her to the steel chair.

"V," Sam called, "You okay?"

"Daddy," Veronica whimpered, "It hurts so much."

"This is Detective Barber," Jerry said into his radio, "Hostage safe, but needs medical attention. Get EMT here, stat."

"Daddy," Veronica whimpered again. Sam looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah," he said, brushing her hair out of her face, as he held her close to him, her head cradled in the crook his neck, but she didn't answer.

"Veronica," he said, shaking her slightly, "Veronica? V?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone, she's been found. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm almost done. I think one or two more chapters and then I'll be finished. Tell me what you think.**

**Oh, by the way, guess who I saw, while I was shopping with my sister downtown. Ben Bass and Missy Peregrym. That's right I live in the city, where Rookie Blue is shot!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Okay Now, Daddy

Chapter Seven: I'm Okay Now, Daddy

* * *

Sam continued to call to Veronica as she lay unconscious in his arms. It couldn't end this way, he wasn't going to let his daughter, HIS DAUGHTER become a part of the statistic that doesn't come home. He could hear Oliver calling for an ambulance behind him at the same time that Jerry was running up the stairs to keep Andy from coming down there, but none of it would really matter if Veronica didn't survive.

Slowly Sam rose to his feet carefully cradling Veronica into his chest, climbing the stairs one by one until he was in the kitchen of his daughter's jail. The paramedics rushed towards him as he exited the farm house. He didn't want to let her go, but he had too. These people knew how to save his little angel. Gently, Sam lay Veronica on the ground and the paramedics started to work.

Quickly Sam, turned around as one of the paramedcis cut open Veronica's blood mattered and already ripped shirt, unable to make himself the injuries she sustained at Boyd's hands. As much as Sam would have loved to open fire on the dead body in the basement, he couldn't bring himself to do it, until he knew for sure whether or not Veronica was okay.

"Sam," Andy called as she ran towards her husband. Sam looked up just as Andy's body collided with his. Andy and Sam wrapped their arms tightly around one another, glad that they're both alive.

"I heard a gunshot and I thought, " Andy began pulling away from Sam to look at him. Sam shook his head.

"Wasn't Boyd," Sam explained, "He started shooting his mouth off about how we ruined his and Rosati's lives and how he took V for revenge and then…" Sam paused unsure of how to tell Andy what followed. Andy searched Sam's unfocused eyes.

"Sam?"

"What…oh sorry," Sam apologized, realizing what happened, "He held out a gun, saying that he was saving the bullet inside just for me. I started yelling at him and then he decided that he'd use the bullet on V instead," A gasp from Andy interrupted him. Knowing what his wife was going to do, Sam grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his.

"He didn't even get his finger on the trigger," Sam said, easing some of Andy's worry, "Just as Boyd turned around to shoot Veronica, Oli shot him in the back of the head. He won't be able to hurt her anymore, Andy." Andy smiled slightly, but still she was worried.

"Did you get to speak to her? How bad is it? Is it bad? Do you think we'll be able to take her home tonight?" Andy was asking Sam a million and one questions.

"Andy," Sam called, trying to interrupt her.

"We'll have to find somewhere else to live," Andy muttered on, completely ignoring her husband, "Veronica won't feel safe at home anymore, so we'll definitely need to stay with my dad or Jerry and Traci until we can find a more permanent home-"

"Andy, V is completely unconscious," Sam snapped. Andy looked at her husband with wide eyes as her husband finally gained her attention. Tears began to cloud her vision and then Sam turned to where he had last seen the paramedics, except they were no longer there.

Frantically Sam began to search for the paramedics that has been tending to his daughter. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the both of them leading a stretcher and gurney over to the ambulance that they had arrived in and upon that stretcher lay his daughter, looking weaker than before.

Sam grabbed Andy by the hand and ran towards the ambulance. Each step they took felt like it took an eternity, as they got closer to figuring out what could have possibly been wrong with her. Then they finally stood before the ambulance, watching anxiously as the paramedics loaded their daughter onto it.

"Which hospital are you taking her too," Sam asked as he started to help the paramedics load the gurney onto the ambulance.

"The closest hospital is Credit Valley and they'll admit her right away," said one as the closed the doors. Sam nodded.

"We'll be following," he said, before grabbing Andy's hand and leading her over to the van that Jerry, Traci and Oliver were standing beside. They both hoped into the front seats and just as Sam was about to start the van, Oliver opened the door.

"Not so fast, Sammy," Oliver said, as the three of them climbed into the back seat, "If you're following that ambulance, we're coming with you." Sam smiled at his best friend and started the van, turning on the sirens and speeding after the ambulance.

* * *

Upon their arrival Sam and Andy were informed that Veronica had some internal bleeding, as well as a few broken ribs, she was in surgery, but the doctors were worried about that she might have a severe concussion from all the blows to the head, but they wouldn't be able to do a CAT scan, until she woke up, if she woke up.

"If," Sam snapped, "Look here Nurse Hatchett. That girl in there is my daughter, and I pride myself on knowing my daughter well. She'll wake up, so don't you dare give me the 'if' speech. Not when I know better."

Upon hearing what Sam said, the nurse turned around and sat at the nurse's station as the five-some took a seat in the very uncomfortable chairs in Credit Valley Hospital's emergency room.

Sam and Jerry wrapped an arm around their wives, while Oliver quickly stepped outside to let his wife know the latest news on Veronica. As the hours ticked by everyone joined them in the uncomfortable emergency room chairs. Gail, Chris, Dov, Sue, Frank, Noelle, Leo, Morgan, Will, Zack, Dean and Laura were all their desperate for news.

Finally those long hours come to an end, as the head surgeon walked into the waiting room, a wary smile on his face. Sam and Andy stood immediately as they watched him come towards them. Sam had his arm wrapped tightly around Andy still.

"Doctor?"

"I managed to stop the bleeding and drained the excess from her system. Her vital organs are fine, but I'm worried about the possible concussion she might have. She had large bruises all over her body and the wound on the back of her head means that she was hit or hit her head multiple times, " the doctor explained.

"Okay," Sam said, signalling for the doctor to continue.

"These next forty-eight hours will be extremely telling," the doctor continued, "If she goes into cardiac arrest, there is a good chance that we could lose her if we don't get to her in time, but she is under 24/7 watch to make sure we have the best chances. However at the same time if she doesn't regain some form of consciousness, there is a chance she'll never wake."

"Are we allowed to see her," asked Andy, as she let go of the breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"Of course," the doctor said, as a nurse walked up to him, holding something he needed to sign, "But only two at a time, please." Andy and Sam nodded as they followed him quietly to their daughter's hospital room. Each step felt like a mile and each hallway they turned down felt like the Atlantic Ocean.

The doctor led them to a private room, and opened the door for them to walk through. Slowly Sam and Andy walked into the room and looked at the bed, where their precious daughter now lay. Tears began to fall down Sam's usually smiling face, as he took in the appearance of his darling princess.

Wires were connected everywhere on Veronica and she had a tube down her throat helping her breathe. Sam took a shuddering breath, as he grabbed a chair, which sat on one side of the room, and sat it next to Veronica's bed. Grabbing his little girl's hand, Sam tried to make himself as comfortable as he could in a hospital chair, while Andy did the same on the opposite side and they both settled in for a long forty-eight hours.

* * *

_Veronica sat in a beautiful meadow, that she rememb ered her father taking her too, when she was really little. It was peaceful here. There was no Boyd, no pain and no worries. It was calm. The colling summer night breeze swept through her hair as she sat quietly in that meadow._

_Taking in a deep breath, Veronica lay back into the tall flowers and looked up at the twinkling stars that looked down upon her. Silently she wished to never leave as she started to find the different constellations. Smiling, Veronica began to remember sitting in this meadow with Zack, and he began matching every reason why he loved her with a star. That night she and Zack fell asleep in this exact spot._

_Her eyes began to close, much like they had that night. Veronica felt extremely tired, as she continued to lie in the meadow starring up at the stars. Her eyes continued to close slowly, as she began mentally counting the stars in the sky._

"_What are you doing here by yourself, Veronica," asked a voice from above her. Veronica's eyes shot open, when she realized that she was not alone, like she had previously thought. When she opened her eyes, she saw a kind face and blonde hair. Strangely, Veronica didn't feel the need to run at all. She felt safe with him, not as safe as she would with her dad, but still she felt safe with this man beside her._

_The tall, kind faced blonde man slowly lay down beside her, keeping his distance from her though. Silently the pair continued to watch the stars as they twinkled from the heavens. Neither one of them spoke until finally the wait and curiosity was metaphorically killing Veronica._

"_Who are you?_

"_I think you already know my name, Veronica," was all the man said. Veronica leaned on her elbows and took a really good look at the man beside her. This man was correct, she felt as if she did know his name. She thought about it for a few moments and then it dawned on her._

"_You're Luke Callaghan, aren't you," Veronica said. The man smiled and nodded._

"_And you're smart like your parents," Luke said, as he sat up, still looking at the stars. He smiled and made his way to stand. Veronica watched him curiously, as he brushed the invisible dirt from his jeans and then offered her, his hand. Veronica grabbed it, and he helped her stand._

"_Why are you here," she asked as Luke looked out across from the river that hadn't been there before. Luke motioned for Veronica to follow him as he slowly made his way over to small row boat that also had not been there a moment ago. Veronica followed him quietly, her every two steps matching his one. Luke offered Veronica his hand once more, as they reached the boat. She smiled at him gratefully, before stepping into it._

_Slowly, and careful to not tip the boat, Luke pushed it from the shoreline and hoped in. Taking the oars, Luke began to row the boat down the calm river. A comfortable silence fell upon them once more. Slowly Veronica turned to dace away from Luke. The river and meadow looked like they went on for forever. Turning back she looked at Luke once more._

"_Why are you here," she asked. Luke smiled at her._

"_I'm here to guide you to do what your heart tells you."_

"_What my heart tells me," she asked confused, "Are you like a guardian angel?"_

"_Your guardian angel to be exact," Luke said, as he stopped rowing. Veronica looked at him, her eyes wide and her jaw was slack._

"_You look like your mother, when you do that," Luke commented. Veronica blinked and continued to look at him._

"_D…D…Does this mean that I…I…I'm dead," she asked, as she continued to watch him curiously. Luke shook his head and let the oars go, allowing them to slip into the lake._

"_Close, you're close to death," he explained, "But you can pull yourself away from the brink."_

"_H…H…How do I do that?"_

"_Veronica I need you to close your eyes," Luke explained. Veronica looked apprehensive. The night she spent in Boyd's basement were not kind, they were cruel, dark and scary, but once more that safe feeling overcame her. She trusted Luke Callaghan and that trust helped her close her eyes._

_Once they were closed, Veronica heard the words of her friends and family, wishing for her to wake up, wishing for her to return to them. And then her heart broke. She could make out her mother and father sobbing, pleading with her comatose body to keep fighting, so she could come home. Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks. Her father never cried and it was hard listening to him do just that._

_Veronica opened her eyes and looked at Luke. He was smiling at her. Even with tears in her eyes, she creased her eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. He had no right to smile, while she was crying at the hopeful words of her friends and family, guardian angel or not, he was about to get his ass kicked._

"_What are you smiling at, Callaghan," she snapped._

"_You sound so much like your father," Luke muttered, Veronica unable to hear him._

"_What?"_

"_You know what you're going to do," Luke answered. Veronica took in her peaceful surroundings once more. She was still confused. Where was she? Would she remember what she saw here, when she woke up or would she forget it all? And most importantly, why was Luke Callaghan her guardian angel?_

"_Go ahead ask," said Luke, interrupting Veronica's thought. Veronica looked at him confused, wondering how he knew she had questions._

"_Where are we," Veronica asked._

"_Limbo," Luke said vaguely, causing Veronica to roll her eyes._

"_Will I remember this when I wake up?"_

"_Nope," Luke said, popping the p. Veronica looked at him, with one eye brow raised._

"_Are you just going to give me one word answers," Veronica asked, becoming increasingly annoyed with her so called guardian angel._

"_Maybe," Like answered, causing Veronica to growl._

"_Why are you my guardian angel," she asked. Luke looked away from her and out at the meadow. Another long moment passed between them before Luke looked back at, Veronica._

"_I owe it your mother," Luke explained, "I screwed up. You see, your mother and I were-"_

"_Engaged," Veronica interrupted, "Boyd told me that much."_

"_And I didn't know what I had right in front of me and I cheated on her with my ex-girlfriend, and I regretted it-"_

"_As you should," Veronica scoffed, "No one deserves that."_

"_No, they don't," Luke agreed, "And I regretted it every day, until I saw how happy she was with your father. It was then that I vowed to myself that I would keep her and any children, your parents had safe."_

"_How'd you die," Veronica asked, genuinely curious now. Everything he just said explained why she had had felt safe with him almost immediately. Luke chuckled slightly at the question and the curiosity that he could hear in her voice._

"_Boyd shot me," Luke said simply, "You see your mother, father and I were investigating him and he took multiple shots at her. I stepped in front of her and took them all. I bled out. It didn't take long, only fifteen minutes."_

_Veronica sat in the boat, contemplating everything she had just heard. The voices of her friends and family were getting louder and louder. She knew that it was almost time for her to go. She needed to return to her family, to Laura, to Dean and to Zack. She was too young to die now and she wasn't about to let Boyd take down a Swarek. Not now, not ever._

_Clumsily Veronica got to her feet. Suddenly, pain she didn't feel before was coursing through her entire body. Weakly, Veronica smiled at Luke, placed her hands on either side of his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead._

"_Thank you."_

_It was then as Veronica was about to sit and ask Luke how to get back, she slipped and fell into the water and just before her head went under she took a deep breath._

* * *

Veronica's eyes flew open and she began to choke on the tube that was now constricting her breathing abilities instead of helping them. She could barely hear her mother calling for a doctor, but she could feel her father tightly holding her hand in his.

A doctor ran in quickly and saw her wide awake. Calmly he grabbed the tube that was choking her.

"Veronica, I need you to cough as hard as you can, and then the tube will come out," the doctor explained. Veronica held up a thumbs up, showing that she understood what he was saying to her.

"Okay, on my count. One…two…three," the doctor said, and Veronica coughed at the same time the doctor pulled the tube from down her throat. Her throat was dry and she was in a lot of pain, but she was alive with two of her favourite people in the entire world and nothing could take that away from her.

"Thirsty," she whispered hoarsely. Andy shot over to the sink and got her daughter some water.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sam said, as he ran his fingers through his daughter's somewhat tangled mane. Veronica smiled weakly at him.

"Me too," Veronica whispered hoarsely. Even with the water, her throat felt dry and scratchy. It was hurting her to talk, but then her eyes widened.

"Are Laura, Zack and Dean, okay," she asked, trying to push herself into a sitting position. Sam shushed her and gently pushed her to lie back down/

"They're okay," Sam assured, "Get some sleep. They'll be here when you wake up." Veronica nodded and closed her eyes slowly falling back to sleep, and as she closed her eyes, Sam and Andy Swarek shared a small smiled glad to have their daughter back.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end. Veronica is back with her parents. I'm not sure if I'll be doing a sequel. It won't be likely, but keep an eye out just in case, but I wanted this story finished just in time for tomorrow!**

**Yes I did see Missy and Ben, but my sister, who is not a fan of the show like I am, wouldn't let me go and get an autograph. Oh well, at least I can say that I saw them in person.**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Author's Note

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**The new story, I spoke about in the Author's Note I deleted, is now up and running under the name of Those Father Daughter Moments. Please let me know what you think about the first moment. And if you have any recommendations for certain moments you want seen, please feel free to send me a personal message and I can see what I can do. **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
